The Love Battles Of Death
by Bannanapie27
Summary: A Sherlolly story about how they fall in love and realise how much they need each other. Please Review it would mean a lot to a beginner like me! I'm not sure if its very good so i need your help to find out. PUT ON HOLD BECAUSE I'M NOT SURE ITS WORKING. 2 MONTHS BEFORE I STOP WRITING ON IT. WILL BE CARRIED ON IF I'M TOLD TOO.
1. Chapter 1

"I-I hope you don't m-mind the mess" stammered Molly as she let a broken and bruised Sherlock into her tiny flat. It had been a week since she had last saw him, he had recovered a lot, but she wasn't sure he was over the fact that he was dead now.

"Humph, Not as clean as my old flat" Criticized Sherlock "But it will have to do for now"

_"For now..._ " Molly thought, closing her eyes "_Does this mean he won't be staying here for very long? " _No, Molly shook her head at the thought, he couldn't leave he had nowhere else to go but here. As Molly opened her eyes she saw a tall man with dark hair, Light blue eyes and prominent cheekbones staring back at her.

"O-oh" Sherlock had caught her by surprise " I-Is there something you need?"

"Yes" answered Sherlock as he looked her up and down "Information" He blinked twice and then limped over to the burgundy armchair by the only window and sat down, Being careful of his broken ribs and shoulder.

Molly wasn't sure what Sherlock now knew about her, but it must make him happy as she saw the Detective smirking as he looked out the window.

"Does it h-hurt?"

"Does what h-hurt?" Replied Sherlock obviously mimicking her stutter

Molly breathed deeply "_For once" _she thought_ "don't muck up you bloody sentences". _She took another deep breath and prepared to speak again.

"Your shoulder... does it hurt?" Molly spoke calmly for the first time in years.

"Yes, but that doesn't matter"

" Yes it does Sherlock, I care if your in pain"

"Y-you care?" Sherlock found that this time it was him stuttering. No one had ever said that to him before, Not even his own mother.

"Of course!, Why wouldn't i care about the man i lo..." Molly realised she was getting carried away " The man I _let _into my home..." She wasn't sure if Sherlock had bought it, after all he was the greatest and only Private Consultative detective in the world, However he seemed to be preoccupied with something else. Molly sighed," _He never has time for me..." _she thought as she went to get him some painkillers for his broken shoulder.

"_I care...I care... I care..." _The words lingered in Sherlock's brain. He already knew that Molly liked him a lot "_and that you like her back..." _"What!" Sherlock didn't know where that came from. "_You like her Sherlock, If she asked you, you would say yes.._. "No i wouldn't" protested Sherlock as he became himself again,"Must have been those stupid human emotions acting up again, always too touchy feely i never like them"

"Never liked what?" Molly's voice came from behind him.

"Urm" said Sherlock "I never liked ..." he looked out the window to avoid eye contact, as he did a squirrel ran by " squirrels" SQUIRRELS! Why was he acting so unlike himself? It can't be because Molly's around, Shes just a friend, No more than a friend.

"oh. Okay!" Replied Molly a little too cheerfully for Sherlock. " I brought you some painkillers"

"I don't need them"

" You do" She replied " You are clearly in pain, just take them"

"No"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"..." Molly was shocked, he had never spoken to her like that before.

"I'm sorry Molly, I didn't mean to yell at you" Sherlock was embarrassed by his outburst and upset they he had turned on Molly like that.

"D- Don't worry, It must be hard getting over your own death" The sentence sounded weird to Molly, But to Sherlock it was a reminder that nearly everyone he knew thought that he was dead. Sherlock broke down, it started with a little sniffle and then into full on couldn't stop himself, it was as if he no longer had control over his own body. Molly instantly hugged Sherlock trying to comfort him in his moment of weakness. Sherlock hated hugs, but he didn't resist this one. After about ten minutes Sherlock finally pulled away from Molly's arms.

"I-I'm Sorry M-Molly" He Croaked"Its just so h-hard to adjust"

Molly had never seen this side of Sherlock, She liked it, It was as if he had finally found the human within him.

"Sherlock look at me" Sherlock looked at Molly tears still forming in the corner of each of his eyes " We'll get through this" She said, more confidently than usual "I know we could forget this, forget about everything that's happened, But that wouldn't be right. The pain will always be there no matter how much you try and suppress it, the only way to get rid of it is to cry it out or talk about it" Sherlock stared at Molly.

"I want to talk" he whispered "With you, i want to talk with you. I want to get through this Molly, I really do"

"I will only talk to you if you take the painkillers" She answered smiling as Sherlock opened his hand for the pain killers. She put two in his hand along with a glass of water. Sherlock swallowed the pills and then turned to Molly.

"Molly?" Sherlock touched her hand whilst saying this question

"Yes Sherlock?"

"How did you cope?"

"Cope with what?" Molly replied getting slightly embarrassed as Sherlock tightened the grip on her hand

" Cope with the death of you father... If you don't mind me asking. It might help me get over mine"

" Oh.." This was a sensitive subject, but she wanted to help the man she loved " Well, i always thought that something good has to come after something bad, nothing can stay bad forever.." Molly felt a knot form in her stomach as she remembered her father.

The tense in Sherlock's shoulders relaxed "Thank you, That helps" Sherlock rose from the armchair and whilst still holding Molly's hand, he walked right up to her and hugged her. As their grip loosened they pulled away slightly so that they were inches from each others faces. Molly stared up at Sherlock and Sherlock stared back. Both of the adults leaned forward, but just before they were close enough to kiss, the doorbell rang shocking them both.

Sherlock immediately walked away,leaving Molly standing alone in the middle of her Living room. "_Alone again"_ she thought, but then remembered her earlier statement "_Nothing can stay bad for ever"_ She hoped she was right.

That was my second Story, i failed my first but if you want to see it its called " A Summers Dream"

Anyway whats in store for Molly and Sherlock?, Whose at the door? if i get 5 or more reviews i will write a second chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

" Sherlock, what do you think your doing?!"

" I'm answering the door Molly, I want to see who was rude enough to ruin our moment" Sherlock saw a blush form in Molly's cheeks, He started smiling, He loved when she blushed.

"You Can't" Molly protested " Your supposed to be deceased... Remember?"

"Oh yeah, That" He replied, pretending like he didn't care that he was dead. " Well could i at lest see who it is? Its Probably Mycroft based on the sound the knock made on the oak and the wa..."

"There's no time for that now"

"Time for what?" Sherlock said, actually listening for once.

" Time for you to deduce who's at the door by there bloody knock, now get in the cupboard"

Sherlock opened the door to the broom cupboard under the stairs, this was not what he had in mind when he said he needed a place to hide a week ago. Molly closed the door behind him making sure that every last trace of him was gone before turning her attention to the loud knocker at the door. As she opened the Oak door she saw Sherlock's older brother Mycroft staring at her.

"Where is he?" He demanded " I have got good and bad news"

"Cupboard" Molly replied smoothly.

Mycroft swept in, head held high, only to be stopped by Molly. " Whats this!" Huffed Mycroft, obviously annoyed that a woman of her value was in his way.

"We take our shoes off in this house, Mycroft"

"Technically its a flat not a house" explained Mycroft

"Technically i don't care, i just got these carpets cleaned from one of your brothers..."

"_Little_ brother" He interrupted.

_"Little_ brothers latest experiment, and i'm not getting them cleaned again because a grown man can't take his own shoes off" Molly was surprised at herself for talking so calmly. Usually when she opens a door she stutters, goes quiet and ends up closing the door in the persons face there and then. But this time she had stood her ground, didn't stutter and told somebody, who shes barley known for a month, off for walking in with dirty shoes.

Mycroft sighed, knowing he was beaten. He slipped out of his shoes and walked over to the cupboard.

"Sherlock Holmes, open this door" Mycroft said, knocking on the door. " Sherlock?"

Sherlock wasn't replying to his name, or when he tapped on the cupboard door. Molly looked at Mycrofts expression before rushing over to help him yank open the door. When the door opened they looked inside...

"Hes gone" they said in unison. Molly could start to feel tears in her eyes, What if he was kidnapped or worse, being followed and had to run away?

"Just like the great magician Houdini, Don't you think?" came a chuckling voice behind them.

"Sherlock!" Molly whipped round, quickly brushing the tears out of her eyes "Why? How? When?"

"Why- to scare you. How- i walked out. When-when you were telling Mycroft off about his manners" he smiled and turned to face his brother.

"Hello brother, what brings you here?" asked Sherlock with a slight sound of annoyance in his voice as he remembered his earlier interruption with Molly.

"I have news" Mycroft said holding his head high "Good news and bad news, Which do you want to hear first?"

"I'll have the bad news first" Molly elbowed Sherlock, "Please" Sherlock muttered.

"Very well, the bad news is that Moriarty's groups are gaining more people and are growing bigger by the minute"

"Whats the good news?"

"There not very good at hiding, the new recruits that is, so we can find them easier and you will be able to get back home sooner"

"_sooner...I don't want to go back sooner. I wan't to stay here with Molly" _thought Sherlock as he shuffled slightly closer to her. " When is soon?" He asked Mycroft

"Around the end of the year" Mycroft declared with a smirk on his face, Could his brother be falling for this low level human? No, Impossible,What on earth could he see in this girl?, She was quiet, not nearly as smart as Sherlock, and always had a worried look on her face.

"Mycroft?" Molly asked, waving a hand in front of his face

" What? Oh yes, That will be all" Mycroft said picking up his coat and putting his shoes back on. Just before he left he walked over to Sherlock and shook his hand, then turned to Molly and whispered in her ear " By the way, if you are planning on kissing my brother make sure you close the curtains next time. Wouldn't want the whole neighborhood to see would we now" With that he was gone,leaving Molly red in the face with embarrassment and staring at her feet.

"Molly? are you okay?" Sherlock looked at Molly, as they watched his brother drive away " You've gone all red"

" Yes, i'm fine, i'm just going to make some tea" then she finally looked up from the ground "Would you like some?" she squeaked.

"No, I need to think some things through, Important things, I'm going to my mind palace"

"_Why can't he just be normal for once" _Thought Molly as she poured herself a cup of tea "_It would be nice to actually talk and have a conversation"_

(**Inside Sherlock's Mind Palace)**

"_Molly Hooper, Female, Dad dead, One brother, Cat that's ginger. So why do I find her so special?" _Sherlock's mind is usual baffled by a murder or a crime but why was it baffled when it comes to Molly? "_ Do i have feelings for Molly? No, Never, She's just a low life pathologist... a low life pathologist with big beautiful brown eyes, an adorable smile, the softest hands..." _Sherlock grunted_ "Stop, Stop these stupid emotions, you can not fall for her_"But it was no use, no matter how long Sherlock was in his mind palace thinking about recent murders, his mind kept wandering back to Molly. Could the Great Sherlock Holmes be falling in with another thing other than his work? he couldn't be, could he?

It was around Mid night when Sherlock gave up and came back to reality. " Molly?" He asked the darkness " Are you there?" Sherlock switched on lights only to find Molly asleep on the sofa with a note beside her. Sherlock picked up the note and read it over.

"_Have the bed tonight, your too injured to sleep on the sofa, Molly Xx" _

_"_Xx?" Did she mean it in a friend way or more than that? It doesn't matter, he turned his attention back to Molly. _"She shouldn't sleep on the sofa because of me"_Sherlock thought as he lifted Molly up off the sofa and carried her into her room. Sherlock gently lay her down on her bed under the covers, "Goodnight Molly Hooper" He whispered as he lent down and gently kissed her on her forehead.

**(End of chapter 2)**

**Hope you guys like it let me know if you want more chapters!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I'm so happy that i got reviews on this it means the world to me! Anyway this is a VERY mushy chapter... Read on to find out why! **

Sherlock turned to exit Molly's room, but he felt something grab his arm and pull him back. "Very sly Mr Holmes, But its not going to stay like this" Came a voice from the bed. Sherlock turned around and fiddled for the bedside light. When it turned on he saw a angry looking Molly sitting up in bed.

"Of course it is" Sherlock replied "No matter how hard you try, you can't get me to sleep in that bed" Molly eyed Sherlock up and down , before asking this question-

"Do you want tea? i would say coffee but its half twelve at night." This confused Sherlock, but he agreed to it none the less " Okay fine, one cup only though, otherwise i'm going to end up like John" He smiled at remembering his flat mate, and how much tea he used to drink. Molly got up from the bed and motioned for Sherlock to lie down. As Molly exited the room she discreetly picked up a packet of pills labeled "_ Good night, sleep well" _and stuffed them into her pajama pants, little did she know that Sherlock was also coming up with a plan of his own. When Molly returned she was holding two cups of hot tea. "Here, let me help you" Sherlock said being unnaturally kind.

"Umm, Okay" Molly gave him a cup of tea as they sat down on the bed side by side. Molly quickly remembered her plan to win the earlier argument, and made a lunge for the cup in Sherlock's hands. "Urm... that's my tea, special herbs in it and what not" She said, trying not to sound suspicious. Sherlock simply nodded and smiled as he handed Molly back the drink. "Drink up"

Ten minutes later, the two adults were yawning uncontrollably " I don't understand" began Molly "You were supposed to have he drink with the pills" Sherlock shot a glance at Molly, before he began laughing. " Oh Molly! Don't you see whats happened? We both tainted the drink with drugs to get the other to fall asleep in the bed!" Molly realised that Sherlock meant he had also put sleeping pills in her drink too, so now both of them were going to fall asleep.

"Jesus Sherlock, You really irritate me sometimes!" Molly tried to punch him but lost her balance and fell onto his chest. Sherlock felt a sharp pain go through him as his body screamed at him to move the weight of his broken rib, but when he looked down, he knew that even if he tried to, he never wanted to. Molly's eyes fluttered shut and a moment later Sherlock's did the same. Both of the adults had fallen asleep, their arms wrapped around each other, finding comfort in the other presence. As morning came, Molly felt something next to her. She was about to scream but a hand went over her mouth. "Don't, its me, not a stranger" Molly recognised the voice of Sherlock and snuggled closer to him. "Morning, How was the tea" Molly giggled, remembering last night.

"It was wonderful Molly, Best way to end the night" Molly blushed when he said this, Was this Sherlock's way of saying that he liked to sleep with her? Even if it was, does that mean he would wan't to sleep here again this night? Molly shook her head and glanced at her alarm clock.

"SHERLOCK, WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP? I'M GOING TO BE LATE FOR WORK!"

"Really? I didn't notice" He said sarcastically.

"Ha ha very funny, so funny i think i'm going to die of laughter"

"Good, then we can both be dead together" Molly blushed at this comment, "_Together..."_ She thought "_Me and Sherlock Holmes, together... Stop it Molly, You know Sherlock isn't capable of feelings like this! Don't try and make him things that he's not" _Sighing Molly climbed out of bed and went into the bathroom closing the door behind her. Sherlock sat upright in the bed, he already missed the warmth of Molly's body. He wished that he had just asked, asked her that one simple question. _"Molly, will you..._" His trail of thought was interrupted by a loud bang and the a few curses. "Molly?" Sherlock asked, knocking on the bathroom door

"Yes?"

" Are you okay? I heard a loud noise"

"I'm okay Sherlock, just hit my head that's all" Molly replied

" okay, well, does it hurt?"

"A little... Could you get me an ice pack?"

"Sure wait right here" And with that Sherlock ran into the kitchen, and opened the freezer door. "_Wow, she must hit her head a lot" _Sherlock thought as he saw the array of ice packs below him. After picking one up (Blue in the shape of a butterfly, if you were wondering) He walked back to the bathroom door and knocked gently. "I've got the ice pack"

"Oh good, hang on one second" Sherlock heard the door unlocking, before Molly's head appeared. Sherlock easily saw the bump on Molly's forehead, and put his hand to it. "Ow Sherlock, it stills hurts you know"

"Sorry, here's the ice pack "He said placing it in her hand.

"Thanks, Don't know what I'd do without you" Molly winced as she put the pack to her bump, but soon relaxed and smiled a bit. Sherlock couldn't help but stare at her, even when she had just woken up, Molly still looked beautiful. Her hair looked like a shining waterfall, her doe eyes full of happiness, her... Sherlock began to entertain the possibility of him and Molly being together. However he stopped there, he shouldn't be thinking this way should he? Even if he was, he knew he should never tell Molly about it. "_I would hurt her_" He thought " _No matter how hard I would try, I know i would do something to hurt her, meaning that I would lose our friendship." _Sherlock didn't what that to happen, so he quickly averted his eyes from Molly.

Ten minutes Later Molly was giving instructions to Sherlock about how he should behave whilst she was out. "NO answering the door, NO picking up phones, NO going outside and absolutely NO EXPERIMENTS!"

Sherlock sighed "Jeez, Okay, _Mum" _putting emphasis on the Mom part. Molly rolled her eyes, sometimes Sherlock acted like a real kid.

"I'm just making sure your safe, I would hate for something to happen to you while i'm out" That was true, Molly would hate for Sherlock to go missing. Sherlock stood up and opened the front door for Molly. Molly sighed and hoped that Sherlock had been listening to her. "I won't be gone for long, I'll come back at lunch to check on you okay?"

"Okay" Sherlock said. He was about to say something like "mum" again, but was cut off from a tight looked up at Sherlock "Stay Safe" she said before loosening her hug on him and disappearing down the steps of her flat.

**(End of Chapter 3)**

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I update every Wednesday on every story, but if I get more then 5 reviews on a chapter before the week is up I update the early!**


End file.
